katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Feder
Chelsea Feder 'is a main character in ''Bunk'd. She is the head counselor for Bunny Cabin and is Maddie's best friend. By season 4, she, along with Lou, (with the blessings of the Rosses and Maddie) as become the co-owner of Camp Kikiwaka. Chelsea is a strong, confident, and fashionable Latina. She is the older sister of Elena and is best friends with Lou Hockhauser. Chelsea also becomes best friends with Maddie Hart and Emma Ross when they meet. She is portrayed by Sofia Carson. Personality Chelsea is very confident and fashionable. She is Lou's best friend and she's kind and sweet towards Maddie and the Ross siblings. She sees the good in everybody and very optimistic. According to Elena, her younger sister, she is sometimes bossy and motherly towards her. Physical Appearance Chelsea has dark brown hair and brown eyes with a fair skin complexion. She has a slim built and appears to be taller than Chelsea but an inch shorter than Lou. Relationships '''Family Elena Feder Sister Elena is Chelsea's younger sister. They seem to share a close sister bond, although Elena says that Chelsea is very bossy towards her at times. She is Elena's head counselor in Bunny Cabin. Friends Lou Hockhauser Best Friend Chelsea and Lou have been best friends since they were 8 years old, when they first met. They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, both being counselors. In Gone Girl, they run after Ravi to stop him from ruining Xander and Emma's date. Xander McCormick Best Friend/Ex-Boyfriend Chelsea and Xander have also been friends since they were 8 as well. They used to date together but broke up and instead stayed good friends. In Gone Girl, Xander shares his perfect date with her and Lou and even asks her permission is he can ask Emma out. At the end of the episode, Chelsea and Lou both go to the Spot to stop Ravi from ruining Emma and Xander's date. She is very supportive of Xander and Emma's relationship. Maddie Hart Best Friend Chelsea and Maddie are both a part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Chelsea being a counselor and Maddie being a C.I.T. Chelsea mentors Maddie and helps her to become a good C.I.T. Chelsea is always there for Maddie and vice versa. Emma Ross Best Friend Emma and Chelsea both go to Camp Kikiwaka. Emma is Maddie's best friend and Chelsea is Lou's best friend but the four girls become best friends with each other as well. Emma and Chelsea both share their love for fashion. Ravi Ross Friend Ravi is Chelsea's friend. The two seem to respect each other and shared many subplots together in the show. Zuri Ross Friend Zuri is Chelsea's friend. The two shared many subplots together in the show. Annie Hargrove Friend/Cabin Mate Annie is Chelsea's friend and are both a part of Bunny Cabin. The two are good friends but Annie is closer towards Chelsea's sister, Elena. Tiffany Chen Friend Tiffany is Chelsea's friend. The two share the same friends but aren't close and they share many subplots together in the show. Jorge Ramirez Friend Jorge and Chelsea both go to Camp Kikiwaka and share the same friends. Though they aren't close, they seem to be friends. Enemies Hazel Swearengen Hazel is Chelsea's enemy as she is enemies with Emma and Maddie. When Chelsea and Xander were together, Hazel was very mean to her and played mean tricks on Chelsea. However, she isn't as mean to Chelsea as she is towards Emma. Romances Eric Eric is Chelsea's ex-boyfriend. He seemed to be a nice guy at the start but he became annoying and controlling. She broke up with him after a few months of dating. Trivia * Chelsea shares similarities with Emma. * She is the oldest of her friends. * She is closest to Maddie and Lou than with anyone else who goes to Camp Kikiwaka. * It is revealed she and Xander use to date in the past but they broke up and stayed as friends. * Chelsea becomes the co-owner of Camp Kikiwaka along with Lou in Up, Up, and Away. * Chelsea shares the same last name as the Feder family in the movie, Grown Ups. ** Ironically, Cameron Boyce was the younger son of the Feder, Kiethie ** Also ironically, Cameron Boyce and Sofia Carson both star in the DCOM Descendants ''franchise. * In 2016, Sofia Carson, Kevin Quinn, and Sabrina Carpenter will be starring in a DCOM, ''Adventures in Babysitting. * Along with Lou, Chelsea appears in every episode and season.